Fire in Her Blood
by darks1st3r
Summary: Her hair color wasn't auburn but burnished cooper, the same tint as Elia Martell's tresses when she was young and her eyes weren't Tully blues, they were dark indigos the very same hue like Prince Rhaegar has. They were wrong when they called her Stark, she was a Targaryen. A dragon not a wolf. She wasn't a daughter of winter for fire was in her blood.
1. I

Hi! This is my first fic here and I hope you'll like it. Though a lot of people disliked Sansa's character, she's my favorite so this fic is a what if Sansa's a Targaryen scenario. And if you are one of those who doesn't like her and the idea of the fic, you are all free to press the back button, this is a mere fiction inspired by Game of Thrones if you don't approve of it I am not forcing you to read it, so please spare me hate comments. And to anyone willing to join my adventure, you are free to follow, favorite and leave reviews, I will be glad if you would.

As for the vocabulary, I would like to apologize for I am not a native speaker, I might not be able to perfect it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and this is my first fic in GOT, have fun!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

When Eddard Stark arrived in Starfall he was welcomed by the castle's steward, which didn't surprise him for the Lord of Starfall was just one of the many casualties of war. His wife, according to the kindly old man died during childbirth giving her life for the Lord's son, the future ruler of the place.

As he, the steward and his friend Howland Reed walked through the halls of the castle, he can't help but hiss in pain everytime sweat would pass through the wound he had on his neck. Oberyn Martell almost cut off his throat when he and Howland arrived in Sunspear bringing with them the remains of Princess Elia and her children.

If it wasn't for Doran and the head of the Martell guards, he should have been dead by now. While Doran remained civil and thanked him for returning the Princess home, the younger Martell didn't even bother to hide his disdain for him or more specifically for the Starks for what happened.

And if he didn't have any respect or pity for the brothers, he would have killed Oberyn when he called his sister Lyanna, a whore and blamed her for his sister's death. The later he won't deny. Lyanna was indeed a partial cause of this war and the many deaths involving it but his sister was never a whore.

A year has passed when Prince Rhaegar Targaryen crowned her as his Queen of Love and Beauty. And months after that, he felt his world crash when he heard that his sister was abducted by the Prince and his brother and father died under the hands of the Mad King.

The war then started, Jon Arryn called for his banners and joined him and Robert to seek justice. It ended when Robert killed Prince Rhaegar in the Battle of the Trident, with Tywin Lannister sacking King's Landing and Jaime Lannister running his golden sword through King Aerys' back.

He and Howland didn't stay longer in Sunspear, the two of them then journeyed towards Starfall. Prince Doran confided to him in private that Ashara Dayne might have knowledge where his sister.

The meeting will surely be awkward, he knew. He and Ashara have shared a mutual attraction for each other and he had planned to pursue her if not for the death of his brother. His brother's passing caused him to marry Brandon's betrothed and gain an army in exchange.

Catelyn, his now wife and the future mother of his children, was a nice and beautiful young woman. She wasn't as wild as Lyanna and as sultry as Ashara, she was of gentle nature but Ned knew that his wife was a strong and dutiful woman, a fit candidate for the role of Lady of Winterfell which was already destined to be hers, if his brother didn't pass away. However he felt nothing for her, only respect.

The old man led them towards a solar where they were instructed to wait. The Lady Ashara was said to be busy at the moment and will take care of them once she was done with whatever task she was doing.

The solar was surprisingly cool; it was small but rather cozy. The place has a balcony that overlooks the ocean and Ned can't stop but admire the beauty of the sea outside. As Winterfell was located in the center of the North, Ned grew up wanting to live in a place near the waters and all of his life he can only count in his fingers the number of times he was able to visit the sea.

He and Howland sat across each other on the small dining table inside of the room. His friend was surprisingly quiet and he noticed that the man seemed to be uneasy. Was it because of Lyanna?

Ned knew that his crannogman friend was attracted to his sister but Ned knew that Lyanna only liked Howland as a friend and nothing more. The girl doesn't want to be tied to anyone.

As the minutes pass by, the Lord of Winterfell can't help but feel anxious. What was taking long for Ashara to meet them? Was she angry that he married another? Was she trying to avoid him?

His mind relaxed a bit when the door of the solar finally opened and revealed a very attractive young woman with olive skin, dark hair and piercing purple eyes. Ashara gave him and Howland a nervous smile.

"Lord Stark, Lord Reed." She said coolly and nodded towards them before strutting inside the room.

She sat on the head of the table and primly placed her hands on top of it, her eyes downcast before she cleared her throat and looked at him worriedly, her gaze bothered him and he felt a prick of fear inside of him. Was it Lyanna?

"Prince Doran told me that you might have knowledge of my sister's whereabouts." He said in a voice that seemed not to belong to him.

Ashara nodded, "Aye, I know where your sister is Lord Stark." She answered and sighed. "But I don't know how I could tell you."

"I-is she fine?" It was Howland who asked the question that was already on the tip of Ned's tongue.

Ashara flinched and a flash of guilt and sadness came across her beautiful face. "I'm sorry."

 _No, not Lya…._ Ned trembled. Ashara's words only mean one thing. Lyanna was dead. Dead like their brother and father. Dead like the many Northerners, Valemen, and Stormlanders that joined them in war. Dead, his beloved sister dead, leaving him and Benjen the only living Starks as of the moment, his and his brother's pack was now broken.

"H-how?" He rasped in a voice that almost sounded as a sob and whisper.

The young woman closed her eyes and sighed. "Childbirth. She died in the birthing bed."

"What?" He spoke in surprise.

"Lyanna died during childbirth, Ned. She died birthing Rhaegar Targaryen's third child." She answered hastily, her expression pained.

She and Lyanna grew close during the Tourney and Harrenhal so it wasn't surprising that the woman would be affected by his sister's death but as his mind process her words he can't help but be furious with the dead Prince. _Did he take advantage of Lyanna? Or was it possible that he didn't abduct Lyanna but his sister willingly went with him?_ The questions bothered his mind but right now, as he learned that his sister had a child, he was more concerned with the welfare of his niece or nephew.

Robert will surely be furious if he'll learn that Prince Rhaegar still has another issue aside from the children that Tywin Lannister ordered to kill. He glanced at Howland whose face was filled with grief, pain and anger. Howland's fists were clenched tightly above the table and his shoulders were tensed, mirroring Ned's current actions.

"And the child?" Howland asked softly and Ashara's face fell again.

"Dead, dead like his mother."

 _Four Starks, four Starks died in this stupid war. Oh Lyanna, how could you be so naïve?_ He thought to himself as he grieved for the loss of his sister and nephew. He was already ready to raise the child as his own, claim him as his bastard, keep him away from Robert, love him and treat him as he would treat his own children. The child will be the only reminder of Lyanna to him but now, like the mother, the child was dead.

"I'm so sorry Ned…." Ashara said as she reached for his hand and squeezed it.

He knew that it wasn't proper but he let her do it anyway and let her hand linger longer than what was necessary.

"Where is she?" He finally questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"I had the Silent Sisters clean her and her child. Their bones are ready to be taken to Winterfell." Ashara answered and he nodded.

He thanked her and asked her if he could take him to his sister.

"There's something I would like to tell you first." She said. "It's a very important matter Ned."

"What is that?" He said curiously.

She ushered him and Howland to stand up and follow her, which they did.

They trotted behind her through the hallways of the castle filled with colourful tapestries and the Dayne banner hanging on the ceiling.

As they reached a specific room, his and Howland's brows furrowed as they heard a baby's cry from the other side of the door. Ashara stopped before it and faced them, her dark hair swinging as she turned around.

She took a deep breath before she spoke, "I know you are still grieving Ned and that you are angry with Prince Rhaegar and you have a lot of questions about the nature of his relationship with your sister, that I don't have the answers to but I want to know and be sure if I can trust you to keep a secret, and that includes you too, Lord Reed." She said as she glanced at Howland.

Howland like him was a discreet and solemn person, people may find him unusual for his crannogman descent but he was one of the most loyal and trusted person Ned knew. So he was positive that whatever Ashara wants to tell them, he and Howland could keep it.

"Aye, you have my word." He answered and Howland noted the same.

Ashara looked satisfied and faced the door, she gave it a knock and a muffled voice can be heard and the door opened, revealing a nursery.

The first thing that welcomed them was the floral scent of the baby powder and the bright colors of the nursery. There were paintings of animals, shapes and sceneries hanging on the walls of the room.

A woman who seemed to be a wet nurse was hovering on one of the two cribs inside and they can hear a baby's soft cooing. He wondered why Ashara brought him here.

He had never dishonoured her so it was impossible that she would claim that she had a child with him and she already admitted that Lyanna's child died with his mother so it confused him why he was inside of a babe's room.

However his thoughts stopped when he saw a tall figure, standing near the balcony, his blonde hair flowing because of the wind. Without his Kingsguard armour, he looked like a normal man but he knew that this man could gut a man easily like cutting bread with a knife. The only thing that gave away his identity was the Dayne's ancestral blade, Dawn, hanging on his side.

Ned knew that out of the seven knights of the Kingsguard, three were sent to guard his sister but Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent went back to King's Landing only to die during the sack. Ser Arthur Dayne's absence however surprised him. The knight was a man of his vows and was very honorable, even the Mad King's reputation didn't stain him at all, so he was puzzled why he didn't see the knight there.

"Arthur." Ashara called her brother's name and the knight turned.

His face crumpled as soon as he saw them and his hands immediately went to his sword.

"Ashara, what are they doing here?" He said as he moved towards the room, specifically before one of the cribs, he was on his protective stance and was ready to unsheathe Dawn any moment.

Ashara sighed, "Calm down Arthur, they are not sent by the usurper, they are here for Lyanna and her babe. Ned's going to take her back to Winterfell. He's not going to kill her." She said.

Ned flinched as Ashara called Robert "usurper", it didn't disturb him though and he can't blame Ashara's bitterness for his friend. She was close to Elia and he knew that even if it was Tywin's orders to kill Elia and the children, Robert will still be blamed for their deaths.

"For seven's sake, he is the usurper's friend Ashara!" Arthur growled angrily.

He and Howland were only silent observing the siblings, he had no idea what they are arguing about until a loud cry can be heard inside the room and it was the only time he noticed that the nursemaid already left them.

The cry came from the crib Arthur was standing over, and the shrill sound made the knight tense up and Ashara ran towards it, lifting the disturbed baby gently and started making cooing sounds to calm the restless child.

"Look at what you've done. You know babes are quiet delicate to noises and you woke her up, no wonder you entered the Kingsguard, you would have turned out to be a bad father." Ashara glared at her older brother and started rocking the babe on her hands.

Arthur ran his hands on his hair and huffed, "Sorry, but it wasn't I who brought the usurper's dogs here in the first place." The Knight said as he sneered at them.

Howland's hand was on the hilt of his sword and Ned shook his head towards his friend and turned to the two siblings.

"She looks like her mother." Ashara commented as her stare focused on the babe, her hand smoothing the wisps of reddish brown hair that almost shone like cooper on the baby's head.

There was sadness on the woman's voice that didn't escape him and him and Howland felt out of place. Ashara seemed to have forgotten that he was still here. Howland raised his eyebrow at him and nudged at Ashara.

They should be going by now, he badly wanted to return to Winterfell and he still needed to drop by King's Landing to inform Robert of Lyanna's death, his newly crowned friend, who was now the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms will need to know that he should give up his hopes of marrying his sister and making her his Queen.

To gain the siblings attention he cleared his throat and Ashara turned towards him, her face apologetic.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Whose child is that Ashara?" He asked her and Ashara looked at Arthur, her purple eyes somewhat asking permission, before moving forward towards him and Howard making the baby more visible to the two of them.

"Ned, Lord Reed, meet Visenya Targaryen, the youngest, only living child and heir of Elia and Rhaegar Targaryen." She announced as the child opened her eyes and stared at them with dark indigo orbs that were the very same shade as the late Prince's eyes.

He and Howland gaped at her, dumbfounded by what they heard and not knowing what to do.

* * *

Catelyn was inside the nursery, she was sitting on a chair near the window holding a babe in her arms. Ned doesn't know which of the twins she was carrying right now but based on her grim expression, he then knew that it was Jon. There were unshed tears in her eyes and he felt sorry for what needs to be done.

Her current state made Ned recall what happened two months ago in Starfall.

 _Ashara was sitting near the window holding the baby in her arms; she was staring at the dark sky and was thinking deeply when Ned found her. He and Howland were still in shock of the revelation and Ashara grimly told them of the truth._

 _Princess Elia was pregnant when Prince Rhaegar left her and knowing that what her husband did could possibly end in war and that she and the babe won't be safe in the capitol, she hid her pregnancy by wearing high waist dresses and only hiring her trusted Dornish maids._

 _As the birth of her child neared, the Princess sent for Ashara to come in the capitol, they have managed to keep the Princess Visenya's birth a secret and Ashara immediately rode back to Starfall with the Princess in hand in case something bad happens._

 _Princess Elia was right and since she wasn't able to send her oldest daughter and son away, the two died in the Sack along with their mother, leaving the youngest girl as the remaining heir to Rhaegar Targaryen._

 _"Ned." Ashara greeted as he saw her._

 _He reluctantly smiled and peered over the peacefully sleeping child on the woman's arms. Ashara seemed to be natural to the babe and Ned wondered what would have happened had Brandon lived and married Catelyn, but he hastily shook the thoughts from his mind, he was betraying Catelyn just by thinking of Ashara._

 _He and Howland decided to stay for the night after what they learned; both of them were weary and tired of everything that has happened; from discovering Lyanna and her child's deaths and meeting the remaining child of Rhaegar Targaryen._

 _"Why did you tell me about the babe, Ashara?" He questioned as he sat across of her._

 _It made him ponder why Ashara would do such thing, she knew that he was Robert's friend but knowing of his honor, she must have already thought that he won't hurt the babe._

 _Ashara sighed, "I'm leaving Westeros, Ned." She answered briefly._

 _He was surprised, "Why, why would leave here?_

 _"You know why." She sadly rasped and Ned felt his heart being squeezed. "I have fallen in love with you Ned Stark; I was already waiting for you to ask for my hand in marriage. I waited but the war happened and now you are married to another woman. I cannot bear it. It hurts and I wanted to go away to forget."_

 _There were unshed tears in her eyes and Ned wanted to reach for her, to comfort her but he knew that he must not. He cared for her and would have fallen in love with her if not for what happened._

 _"I'm so sorry Ashara."_

 _"Don't be. We didn't want and expected it to happen. Right now, the babe is important. Robert Baratheon cannot know about her existence Ned. He will kill her if he knows."_

 _He nodded, "On my honour as a Stark, I promise you that a word won't reach Robert and that I and Howland will keep this secret up to our graves." He said seriously._

 _"Do you want to hold her?" She then asked and Ned was surprised._

 _"I don't…"_

 _Ashara laughed, "Of course, I was being silly. Your wife is pregnant and you'll be holding another person's babe before you even hold yours. How stupid of me."_

 _Ned shook his head, "You were never stupid. I've always thought you were an intelligent and brilliant young lady."_

 _Ashara sighed and kissed the babe's forehead, "She's a sweet and gentle child. I think she's going to grow up as a proper lady and as beautiful as her mother. Too bad she'll never get to meet Elia. People always said that Rhaenys looked like Elia but they were wrong, Visenya looked more like her mother. I remember Elia having cooper hair when she was young. It gradually turned dark brown when she grew up; I hope the babe's hair stay as it is."_

 _Ned felt a pang of guilt in his chest, if he just arrived earlier than Tywin, Princess Elia shouldn't have died. But he was already late, too late._

 _"I loved her you know? She was the sister I've always wanted to have and we were very close. I promised her that I will protect her children. Arthur too. He was fostered in Sunspear when he was young and was friends with the Martell before I entered the picture."_

 _"Why didn't you bring her to the Martells?" He then asked as Ashara brought the Martells into the picture._

 _"Oberyn and Doran are angry with what happened, especially Oberyn, he had loved Elia more than anything in this world and he was distraught when he learned the news of her death that he vowed to avenge her and the children. If they knew that Elia has another child and I brought her there, I am afraid that they will plant hatred in the child's heart as she grows up and will loathe the world for what has happened to her. I want her to have a normal life and if possible shield her from the truth. But I realized I cannot do it, I cannot protect her by my own. And I can't bring her with me if I'll go, it's too dangerous."_

 _"I shall take her with me, bring her to the North and keep her away from Robert." He spoke before he could even think and Ashara looked at him quizzically._

 _"You are a very good man, Ned. Catelyn Tully is lucky to be married to you."_

He clenched his fists as the memory stopped.

"My lady." He then said to catch the attention of his wife.

Catelyn turned and smiled at him, it was a sad smile that crushed his heart.

"He looks just like you, dark hair and grey eyes. A Stark, my little pup, the opposite of Robb who got my colouring." Catelyn said as she held Jon in her arms.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he kneeled in front of her.

Catelyn shook her head, "Don't be my lord; it isn't your fault nor the babe's. She is nothing but an innocent child and even if Robert's my friend, I will lie to him to protect her."

He smiled, he was thankful that he had an understanding wife but he knew that deep down the two of them are hurt because they'll be sacrificing their second born child to keep Visenya Targaryen with them.

"What did Maester Luwin say?" She then asked and without even speaking of what she meant, Ned already knew.

Everyone knew that Ned Stark brought a bastard from the war but only a few was aware of the child's colouring, with her cooper hair, dark indigo eyes that were almost blue and her pale skin, it was hard to pass her as his bastard.

And to cover the situation so that no one will learn, it was Maester Luwin who suggested that they exchange one of his children to her and call the child his bastard instead of her, that way it won't be obvious to anyone that he wasn't the one who sired her.

The gods seemed to be by their side as one of the twins that Catelyn carried had a Stark colouring while the other had Tully's. Catelyn was upset at first not wanting to give up Jon but later changed her mind as she pitied the Targaryen child. Jon, their trueborn son, will be named as a bastard but the two of them promised that they will try to be good parents to him and show him love, and that one day they will tell him the truth.

The dark indigo orbs of the child's eyes worried them but Maester Luwin offered them a solution a thing that could possibly help their plight.

"He confirmed that it could be possible, the sorrowful man had used the same potions to change their eye colors to disguise their identities but he wasn't sure if he could get the right formula. The experiment could be dangerous and if he fails, the liquid might blind the child."

Catelyn sighed, "Let's hope that Maester Luwin will perfect it. She's a beautiful babe, my lord. Do you already have a suitable name for her yet?"

Ned smiled and reached for his son and cradled him in his arms, they needed a Northern name for her, a strong one.

He knew that with what they did, Princess Visenya and Jon's fates were now tangled with one another. As he thought of a possible name, his mind went to the Stark genealogy. He remembered having an ancestor named Jonnel Stark, he had taken his niece as wife and the woman's name was Sansa.

He looked at his wife and smiled, "Sansa. Her name will be Sansa."

* * *

Yay, that's a wrap! What do you think of it? :)


	2. II

**Chapter 2**

 _Ten years later..._

The morning was cold, there were summer snows falling from the sky and all Ned Stark wanted to do was to sit inside his solar and enjoy the heat coming from the fireplace and finish reading the harvest production reports from the different regions in the North.

In three years' time, winter will finally come and as the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, it is his responsibility to ensure that they had enough food provisions to last for years. The span of years during winter is unpredictable, sometimes it will only last for three years, sometimes six years and worst ten years so he needed to be ready and stock as much food as they can.

He doesn't know how long he was sitting inside, reading the documents when the door suddenly flung open, he quickly looked up and saw his wife, Catelyn, burst inside with her auburn hair dishevelled, face red and nostrils flaring.

He bit his cheek and tried hard not to grimace in front of her, he knew better than getting into his wife's nerves when she was angry especially when she was pregnant. She was eight months on the way with their fifth child and he always told her to avoid stress but with the five children and a ward running around the castle, it was impossible to relax.

"My love, what is it?" He asked softly.

Catelyn sat down on the chair in front of his desk and looked at him with her Tully blue eyes burning with rage, "Your daughter, Ned." She answered through her gritted teeth.

He didn't need to ask which daughter she was pertaining to, base on her anger. He groaned and rubbed his palm through his face.

"What did she do this time?"

"Well, she just punched Theon Greyjoy in the face and the poor boy's nose is now broken."

Ned immediately bolted up from his seat, almost knocking his heavy wooden chair in the process, as he heard his wife's words.

"What!?" He exclaimed in surprise.

Catelyn sighed, "I said, Sansa punched Theon in the face."

Ned sat down on his chair again, pressed his nose and tried to control the emotions inside of him. He doesn't know if he'll be angry or not but he knew that he needed to talk to his daughter soon. Sansa would never do anything if she wasn't provoked and he sensed that Theon must have done something that Sansa didn't like causing her to punch him.

Out of all his children, Sansa was the most temperamental of all. She was totally unpredictable; she could be a nice and prim lady at one time and there are times that she could also be wild and untameable.

Arthur Dayne would always laugh it off whenever Sansa was on her wild streak saying that she reminded him of a younger Oberyn Martell who was also as headstrong and quick tempered as Sansa was and that her attitude was even fiery with the blood of the dragon running through her veins.

And like Oberyn, Sansa loved her siblings fiercely. She rarely fights them and would do anything to protect them and harm anyone who hurts them. A good example of this was when she pulled Jeyne Poole's hair for calling Arya, horse face and ugly. Ned was so embarrassed with what she did that he gave his steward an extra gold in his salary to apologize for her daughter's deed.

Catelyn was so furious that she grounded their daughter and made her clean the stables for a month. But even with her mother's strictness and extreme punishments, Sansa will still do things that Ned and Catelyn prohibits her to do. Sansa was uncontrollable and Ned wondered if it was because of her mixed Targaryen and Martell descent.

"Do you have any idea why she did it?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. The servant girl just informed me about it, Maester Luwin has already taken care of Theon but your daughter has again run off and cannot be found."

Ned sighed and tried hard to think where his daughter would go, "And where is Arthur Dayne in all of this?"

Catelyn puffed, "You know him Ned, and he spoils her a lot and tolerates her attitude. All he does is shrug whenever Sansa does these things when he should be helping us discipline her."

He laughed inwardly and remembered Ashara's words about her brother; Arthur would have indeed turned out into a bad father. The knight who went with him north, acted like a second father to Sansa and the girl had him wrapped around her finger that he often gives in to her whims.

Every month, sacks of Dornish lemons will arrive to White Harbour from Starfall. Sansa loved lemons and lemon cakes and since Dorne was famous for their citrus fruits, Arthur would often write to his youngest sister Allyria and ask her to send them the fruits to please the girl.

Ned stood up from his seat again and walked towards the door, he already guessed of a place where Sansa would hide.

"Do you have an idea where she is?" Catelyn asked, the anger on her voice gone and was replaced with worry.

He nodded and went beside her first, pulled gently her into his arms, kissed her forehead and placed his large hand on her bulging stomach, "You should probably rest now my love, and I shall talk to Sansa about this. Don't strain yourself; it might harm you and the babe." He whispered.

"I will, just bring our daughter back and give her a nice talk. I am afraid that Balon Greyjoy won't take this lightly if he'll hear that our daughter punched his son. I don't want another Greyjoy rebellion happening because of what our daughter did."

Ned laughed, "Don't worry Cat, I'll talk to Sansa and asked her why she did this and make her apologize to the Greyjoy boy."

Catelyn exhaled and caressed his face, "If she continues like this, I'm not sure if we can find her a suitable match. The sons of the lords who met her last harvest feast are already terrified of her even in her young age. Are we really sure that Elia Martell is her mother? I meet her before and the Princess seems to be a gentle and soft-spoken girl."

Ned chuckled again, "Arthur claims that Sansa is more like her Uncle Oberyn than her birth mother."

His wife frowned, "Let's just hope that she isn't as hot-blooded as most of the Dornishmen are. She is still young and I'm not sure what will happen if she starts to discover her sexuality."

Ned grimaced, Dornish people were known for their sexual appetites and he knew that even in a young age, some of them already engage in love-making and he hoped that Sansa didn't inherit this trait from her Dornish side of the family.

"I will talk to her, now go and get some rest." He told his wife as he went to the door.

* * *

He found her, or rather them, in the godswood. Sansa and Jon were sitting on a large protruding root of the weirwood tree and Jon's hand was in between Sansa's. His son's face was ashen and the lids of his eyes were swollen. He looked so upset and Sansa seemed to be trying to brighten his mood.

Ned moved closer and hid behind a large tree and tried to observe the two of them.

While Sansa was close to all of her siblings, even if they weren't the same blood, she seemed to have a special connection with Jon. Sansa was six when she first learned the word "bastard", thanks to their talkative kitchen maids, and he can remember her rage when she found out that Jon wasn't a son of her mother but of another woman.

It shocked him that in her young age, she asked him why he dishonoured her mother. She was very angry that she didn't talk to him for months. He and Catelyn tried their best to explain the situation in a way that a six year old can grasp. The two of them expected that her treatment of Jon will change but they were wrong, Sansa even grew closer to her brother and it surprised them when they heard the words she said to Jon when they finally learned the truth.

 _"_ _It isn't your fault Jon. Papa did a mistake but you are still my little brother and I love you."_ A six year old Sansa said as she held her brother's hand and kissed his cheek.

He was proud of her understanding and after that; she had always been very protective of the younger boy and warns people not to mention the term bastard when Jon was around.

"Don't believe him Jon, our Mama is not a whore. She is Catelyn Stark and she is the Lady of Winterfell. Theon just said that because he is jealous he doesn't have a family like we have." He heard Sansa say.

"But San… Lady Catelyn isn't my mother and Father doesn't want to tell me who my real mother is… Theon is probably right… My mother maybe a whore…" Jon sobbed.

His son's words pained him. It was a cruel sacrifice, letting your child believe that he is a bastard while you are raising another who isn't even a Stark as your own trueborn.

"Hush." Sansa said and Ned saw her press her finger on Jon's lips.

The action caused his son's face to redden.

"Do you remember what mother said when we found out the truth?"

Jon nodded.

"She said that even if she isn't your real mother, she still loves you like she loves me, Robb, Arya and Bran. So you should stop crying now, Papa and Mama will be worried if we don't get back to the castle. Do you want Robb to tease you if he'll learn that you cried?" Sansa asked and Jon shook his head.

"But Papa and Mama will be angry that you punch Theon, she punished you when you pulled Jeyne Poole's hair right? She might punish you again because of me."

Sansa grimaced but smiled again.

"Jon, Jeyne Poole called our sister ugly when she is not and Theon called you bastard when you are a Stark. I don't want people to hurt my younger siblings."

Jon huffed, "You are just older by months."

Sansa stuck her tongue, "Still older than you."

She then stood up and held her hand towards her brother, "Come on now, Uncle Arthur told me earlier that there are lemon cakes in the kitchen."

Ned's son laughed and reached for her sister's hand, rose from the root of the weirwood and sighed, "Alright, come on then lemon girl." He said as he smiled at Sansa.

The girl beamed and reached out to push Jon's dark hair from his forehead, "See, you look handsome when you smile. You should stop frowning and sulking or I'll be forced to dub you Ser Jon the Sullen when Uncle Arthur knights you."

Jon chuckled again, and kissed his sister's cheek, "Thanks for making me feel well San. I love you."

"I love you too Jon." Sansa replied and the two of them walked out hand in hand from the godswood leaving Ned still standing behind the tree.

Though their declaration of love seemed to sound innocent and fraternal, there was an unusual spark in their eyes that made Ned shudder uncomfortably.

Arthur confided to him that Lyanna did love Rhaegar Targaryen and the Prince too shared the same feelings with Ned's sister. Their union caused the realm to bleed and Ned hoped that whatever he noticed in his children wasn't the same as Rhaegar and Lyanna's tragic romance.

As he walked back towards the castle, he asked himself if he did the right thing to bring Rhaegar's child in Winterfell and if it was a wise decision to name the two after his ancestors, Jonnel and Sansa Stark who married each other for love.

* * *

There is no record that Jonnel and the first Sansa Stark indeed married for love, I only wrote it for the purpose of this fic.

Sansa's going to be an OOC here, since she's born a dragon, I think her character in the canon won't suit her so I made her a little fiery and wild and at the same time, she could still act like a proper lady. When I started writing this, I pictured her to have a similar attitude as Oberyn, a little bit of Elia and of Rhaegar. I just hope that I didn't make her a Mary Sue yet.

I hope I still haven't disappointed you all, please tell me what you think and your suggestions for the next chapters. I will try to update soon. Thanks. :)


	3. III

**Chapter 3**

Sansa felt Bran's grip on her hand tightened as their Father took off the deserter's head with one swift stroke. Her brother didn't flinch or looked away; his Tully blue eyes were focused on the scene before them.

Brave lad, Sansa thought as she too watched the blood of the man sprinkled on the grass, coating it with red. It was her brother's first time to watch their Father deliver the King's justice and she was proud that Bran didn't even showed signs of fear.

She remembered when her Father brought her here, though she wasn't afraid, she still flinched when the head of the man fall off from its body. She had nightmares afterwards and her Mother prohibited her again from watching it but she knew that she must do it. She wanted to be brave like her Father, brothers and Uncle Arthur. She wanted to prove that she wasn't some sort of lady that faints in the sight of blood.

And now, she can't recall how many times she went to accompany her Father beheading deserters and criminals. And she was now used to gore and carnage. Her Father's men cleaned the mess up and she turned and kneeled to level her brother's eyes.

"You did well, little one." She commented as she pat her brother's curls.

Bran smiled weakly but there was still fear on his blue eyes. Well, she'll need to talk to him later; he'll need a diversion to prevent himself from dreaming of the beheading. It was an awful experience for her and she doesn't want Bran to encounter the same.

She was about to stand up when Bran grabbed her hand again. She looked at her younger brother in question.

"Were you afraid too during your first time?" Bran asked and Sansa smiled.

"Of course, I was afraid but Robb was even more." She then leaned down to her brother's ear and whispered, "He even screeched like a girl when Father took off the man's head."

Bran's eyes widened and giggled at the revelation.

"Hey! I heard that!" Robb exclaimed, he was standing near Jon readying his horse for their return to the castle. "Don't listen to her Bran, what she said isn't true." He said defensively.

She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "It is! I can even recall how you sounded that time, what was that?" She said teasingly as she mimicked how her younger brother screeched when they were young.

Her brother's face was now almost as red as his auburn hair as he huffed in embarrassment.

"That's not true." Robb exclaimed again.

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

The two of them continued while the whole retinue of the people they brought from Winterfell watched them in amusement.

Many said that though they both had the same colouring, they were still as different as night and day. They may have a lot of shared similarities but their differences are even more. The two of them constantly argue especially with their clothing; she loved wearing breeches and tunic over gowns and Robb's clothes are often her target.

She had stolen a lot of his things and sometimes she doesn't try to return them resulting to her bickering with her younger brother.

"Robb… Sansa…"

The two of them stopped as they heard their Father's voice. Robb continued to glare at her but she just stuck her tongue at her brother.

Father and the other men already mounted their horses and Sansa went to help Bran climbed on his pony before setting off to ride her white Dornish sand steed, Frost. It was a gift from Uncle Arthur during her fourteenth name day. Uncle Arthur was Ser Arthur Dayne, one of the legendary swordsmen in Westeros; he came here in the North after the war. He was once a kingsguard during the Mad King's reign but was pardoned after her Father pleaded for their King to let him go.

Uncle Arthur was a nice man, he was just like the man he was in stories; brave, gallant, handsome and honourable. He had been here ever since she was born and she had a sneaking suspicion that out of all her siblings, she was his favorite. She doesn't know why but she liked the man, he had been kind to them and he even helped Ser Rodrik with his duties as the Master- of – arms.

Ser Arthur also assisted in training her brothers and her, he was truly a great fighter and no one in the North (maybe even in the Seven Kingdoms) can match his skill and Sansa felt honoured and proud that a man like him helps them learn how to fight.

Though she wanted to be a warrior, Sansa also wants to be a proper lady. She knew that her mother had been disappointed that her only daughters preferred swords to needle but Sansa still wanted to please her mother so she tries to balance her sword practice, her lessons and needlework.

Robb and Jon were waiting for her at the foot of the hill they held the beheading. Based on the mischief on their eyes, she knew that the two were planning on something.

"Race you both to the bridge?" Robb asked. "Last one will have to take the horses back to the stable."

She laughed; her brother seemed to be over her teasing and nodded in response.

She liked racing and was up to the challenge because it has been long since she and Frost had taken a fast pace and besides she wanted to clear her mind after the dead man's words gave her chills.

Though she doesn't believe the tales of wights and White Walkers, hearing about them can still make the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. She shook the thought away and listened as Robb started counting three.

On the third mark, she kicked Frost forward and the horse galloped swiftly and ran through the green plains. Dornish sand steeds were not known for their quickness but their endurance, and she knew that even if Robb and Jon were now in front of here that she wouldn't lose, their horses will tire quickly but hers won't.

She urged Frost even harder and next she knew, she already outran her twin brother, she laughed hard when she heard Robb groan and gestured her horse to the direction of the wolfswood where the bridge was.

Jon was already there, smilingly triumphantly as she arrived, she smirked at him and the two of them laughed when Robb arrived with a scowl on his face.

"Stable boy." She teased.

Robb glared at her causing her and Jon to laugh.

Robb then raised his hand and hushed them. She arched her brow and looked at her brother suspiciously.

"What?" Jon asked before she could even voice her thought.

"Did you hear that?" Robb asked as he continued to silence them.

Sansa's brows furrowed, she didn't hear anything and if this was one of Robb's horror japes, she wasn't buying it.

"Yes, it sounded like a whine." Jon said.

"I can't hear anything." She complained but after a few seconds, she heard it. "Oh." She added as soon as the sound reached her ears.

She heard soft whimpers coming from the underside of the bridge. She looked at her brother's with wide eyes. Bears and wolves were the only known preys in this part of the forest.

"Let's check it out." Robb said as he dismounted from his steed.

Jon followed him but his hand was on the handle of his sword. Sansa looked at the two of them reluctant to join. It was not because she was afraid but it could be dangerous, the animals here were rather wild and there were several cases before that some hunters were killed.

Robb looked at her with his raised brow, "San?"

"I don't… It might be dangerous."

"Well, we have swords and you have your bow. Come on, it's going to be an adventure!" Robb urged and she sighed in defeat.

She jumped off Frost and quickly pulled her arrow from her back and readied an arrow head. The three of them listened carefully before giving silent signals on which way they will move.

They slowly crouched towards the side of the bridge and slowly walked towards the river where the sounds were even louder. Robb was in front of her while Jon was on her back.

The passed through a stony terrain causing them to decelerate their pace, Robb then suddenly stopped causing the two of them to halt and she was sandwiched between her brothers.

"What is it?" She whispered quietly not wanting to attract whatever animal is making the noises.

Robb pointed on something near the river bank and Sansa gasped.

There was a large grey wolf lying on the ground, it was dead based on the gaping wound on its neck and its fur full of blood. Flies were swarming over it but what caught their attention more was the five pups lying on its chest.

Five adorable pups.

With that Sansa pushed Robb and ran towards the dead animal. She kneeled before it and stared at the little babes that were trying to fight over a place on their mother's breast.

Robb and Jon followed her but her twin brother was rather interested on the wolf's wound.

"Killed by a stag." Her brother murmured as he pulled the stag's antler from the wolf's neck, looked at it with fascination before throwing it away.

"They're going to die here." Jon commented and she nodded.

"We can't leave them." She added and looked at Robb who seemed to be torn.

"Father won't allow us to keep them though. They're dangerous animals, wild." He said.

She pouted, at times like this her twin brother though seconds born after her acts like he was the older one.

"They'll die here and besides you five can train them." Jon said and she eyed him in surprise.

"What do you mean "you five"?" She asked.

Jon sighed, "There are five pups, five for each one of Father's trueborn children."

"But you're Father's child too."

"I'm his bastard."

"Jon." Both she and Robb said in unison.

Jon shrugged.

She cleared her throat and looked at the pups; they were all in different colors but one of them stood out from the rest. A pup with the whitest of furs, an albino, she smiled and picked it up.

"This one is yours." She said as she pushed the pup on Jon's arms.

Her brother was about to complain but she hushed him. She returned her gaze on the pups and studied them before giving a decision.

"That one's for Robb." She said as she pointed out the largest one covered with greyish fur. "This one's for Arya." She lifted the brown pup. "Bran." The brownish-grey pup. "And Rickon." She said as she placed the dark pup in her arms.

"What about you?" Jon asked her.

She shook her head and smiled knowingly, "Robb and I are twins right? We share mother's womb and we share clothes. We'll share the pup." She answered and her twin brother, who knew not to argue with her, nodded.

"Thank you." Jon said sheepishly.

She and Robb exchanged looks and smiled. "You're our brother, bastard or not. You deserve to own the pup as we are." Robb said as he tapped his brother's shoulder with his large hand and Jon smiled in response.

The three of them then gathered the pups on their arms but as they readied themselves to go back to the bridge, they heard another whine.

They stopped and listened.

Another wolf pup emerged under a protruding root of a tree. Its fur was as black as night and its eyes were as red as blood. Unlike the other wolves which were still blind, this one's eyes were open, and its gaze was piercing as it stared at them.

A wide smile broke from her lips as she looked at her two brothers and back to the wolf pup, "That one's mine."

* * *

What do you think? :)


	4. IV

**Chapter 4**

 _Princess Elia and her children are dead._

 _He learned of the news when he returned to Starfall with Lyanna Stark's dead body and her stillborn child._

 _The cause of their death disgusted him, killed by the Lannister dogs; he felt the bile on his throat rising whenever he tried imagined what kind of monstrosity the Lannisters did to the Royal Family. Rumours of how Princess Elia and her children died caused his blood to boil and it took a lot of self-control (and Ashara's pleas) for him not to storm the capitol and kill the new King who was said to smile when the dead bodies of the royal children were presented to him as he sat on the Iron Throne._

 _Some say that the she was raped by the Lannister dogs and she died because her body can't take it anymore, some said that they split her body into two, there were others that say that the Mountain first smashed Prince Aegon's small body against the wall before raping the Princess, her son's blood fresh on the Mountains hands before choking the life out of her, there were others that say that she was stabbed to death. Everything wasn't clear and he does not know what he would do if he confirms that it is indeed the Mountain who killed her._

 _It was Rhaegar's fault; it was the Prince's fault that Elia died._

 _If he did not abscond with Lyanna Stark, Princess Elia should have been alive by now. She should have been with her children, walking around the gardens and laughing at Princess Rhaenys attempts to bath her black cat, Balerion and beaming while listening to Prince Aegon's first words._

 _But no, the Prince ran away with Lyanna Stark not even bothering to leave a single letter informing everyone that they have eloped._

 _He wanted to punch Rhaegar, no he wanted to kill him if Robert Baratheon hadn't beaten him to it._

 _But most of all, he blamed himself for Elia's death, if he didn't obey Rhaegar's orders to stay with Lyanna Stark, he could have protected Elia from the Lannisters, Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell maybe older and have more experience, he knew that he was stronger, if he was able to best and slay the Smiling Knight, a person half as big yet twice as mad as the Mountain, he knew that he could eliminate the monster, himself._

 _He failed her; he failed her mother and her brother. Didn't he promise the Princess' mother and Oberyn that he will protect Elia while she is in the capitol? And isn't she the reason why he joined the Kingsguard?_

 _He clenched his fists with so much force that blood started to draw from his palm, he does not care, everything about him felt numb. It was painful; too painful to think that he'll be waking up to another morning and he'll not see the face of the woman he loved._

 _Yes, he loved her. Ever since they were children, he was already in love with her and he wanted to marry her. But what could a lowly second born son of a lesser house offer to a Princess of Dorne? Nothing. He had no titles or lands to inherit, no gold to spend and no castles to own._

 _So when King Aerys sent a betrothal contract to the Martells asking for Princess Elia's hand for marriage with his son, he felt that his whole world broken down in front of him but he accepted it, he accepted the fact that Elia could never be his and with a heavy heart, he instead joined the Kingsguard, not to swear his sword to the King but to protect the only woman (except his mother and sisters) that he ever loved._

 _He heard the door of his childhood room open but he didn't bother to glance or check whoever entered his room without his permission, no one would dare do it except for his sister. She had been coaxing him to go out of his chambers for days but he can't find the energy to do it, not when he was heartbroken, depressed and grieving._

 _The sky outside was already dark and the stars and the moon above shone brightly illuminating the view outdoors, he stared blankly at the now inky waters of the sea and sighed as he felt his sister's soft arms encircled around his waist and her head resting on his back._

 _"Ashara." He rasped his voice croaky due to misuse._

 _"You need to go out Arthur. This isn't healthy and what you're doing won't bring her back. I know you loved her but there's nothing we can do Arthur. Elia is dead but there are others who need you so please stop wasting your life."_

 _He snorted, "Others? Half of the royal family are dead Ashara, Elia and her children are dead because of me, because of Rhaegar and that stupid wolf-bitch." He said bitterly._

 _Ashara sighed, "It's not your fault brother, no one expected that the Lannisters would sack the capitol and eliminate the members of the royal family. And you were doing your duty by protecting Prince Rhaegar's other child."_

 _"Yes, I choose the bastard over the Prince's trueborn heir."_

 _Ashara, again, let out a breath of exasperation, "Stop this Arthur. Please. Blaming yourself and the others won't help." His sister whispered. "You need to get hold of yourself and keep yourself sane for there is another who needs you more than I."_

 _Arthur furrowed his brows, not grasping what his sister meant._

 _"No one needs me Ashara, I am but a useless kingsguard knight who can't even protect his King and his family. I left them all to die all to guard a dying girl and a stillborn child. And it's too late to join Willem Darry for only god knows where he and Prince Viserys fled."_

 _"I'm not talking about Prince Viserys, brother." Ashara responded sternly and he raised his brow though he knew his sister can't see it._

 _"What do you mean?" He asked confused._

 _"There is another one of royal blood, one whose claim to the Iron Throne is much stronger than that of Prince Viserys. One who's currently under my protection but will be under yours once you get out of this room."_

 _"What? All of Rhaegar's children are dead Ashara! By rights the throne now belongs to Viserys Targaryen, the one true king of Westeros!" He said as he unclasped Ashara's arms from his waist and turned to look at her with an angry look on his face._

 _Ashara shook her head and it was the only time that he noticed another presence inside his room, Wylla, Edric's wet nurse was standing near the open door with a babe on her hands._

 _"You are wrong brother, for there is one, Prince Rhaegar's sole surviving daughter." His sister spoke and gestured Wylla to come._

 _The wetnurse obliged and handed the babe to Ashara who then moved closer to him._

 _He choked back a gasp as he saw the familiar cooper curls on the babe's head. It looked so similar to those of Elia when he first saw her as a babe in her mother's arms._

 _"Brother, may I present to you Her Grace, Visenya, second of her name, rightful Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."_

* * *

Arthur smiled as he recalled the first time he met Elia's youngest daughter. As a babe, she was already as beautiful as or maybe even more beautiful than her mother, thanks to her prominent Valyrian features that dwarfed her mother's Rhoynish ones.

It almost feels like it was still yesterday that he first saw her as a babe and now, she was grown up and will soon be celebrating her seventeenth name day. He felt an ugly twist on his gut as he remembered that she was almost of age to be crowned as the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. It was her birth right and the Iron Throne rightfully belongs to her not to some golden haired Baratheon boy who looks more like his oath breaker Uncle than his oafish Father.

He knew that they needed to tell her soon, Sansa deserves to know the truth of her birth and her blood. She may be happy and content here but she deserves more. She wasn't born to only be a wife to some Lord Paramount; she was born to rule not as a lady but as a Queen. Westeros was hers by right of blood.

He sighed and focused his gaze again on the scene below him and his lips curled upwards, Sansa was sparring with Jon and the two of them seemed to be having the time of their lives as their laughter could reach his location; he was currently standing behind a glass window in the second floor of the great keep.

Though he harboured hatred for Lyanna Stark, he can't bring to hate the rest of her family. The Starks were nice, kind and honourable people. They weren't players of the game and they are easily content with their simple life and were not ambitious as most Southerners are. Maybe Ashara made a right decision sending Sansa to the North, here she was raised as a normal child, she was treated equally as Ned Stark's other children. He also knows that though Sansa wasn't related to the Starks by blood, Ned and Catelyn still loved her like she was their trueborn child.

Sansa won't experience this childhood if she was sent to Sunspear. Though Doran seemed to want peace, still he knew that the crippled man could be as ruthless as his famed warrior brother, Oberyn. He learned from his sister that Doran secretly betrothed his daughter Arianne to Viserys Targaryen in hopes of having another Martell ascending the throne as the Queen of Westeros.

And he knows that if Sansa were sent there instead of Winterfell, the Martells will probably use her as their puppet to get to the Iron Throne. Arthur doesn't like that and he will prevent it from happening if in case the Martells will learn the truth of her parentage, he won't let anyone use Sansa as a pawn of the game.

"They're doing it again."

A voice woke Arthur from his thoughts and he saw Catelyn standing a few meters away from him, her face locked on the scene below and there was a hint of faint smile on her lips.

He smiled, he knew that Catelyn expected so much of Sansa and hoped that she'll become a proper lady who focuses only in sewing, singing, dancing and poetry but Sansa was more Oberyn than Elia and Rhaegar.

"Sometimes their closeness worries me, out of all my children Jon and Sansa are the closest to each other. Sansa loves her brother and Jon adores his older sister. I worry what will happen to these affections once they finally learn the truth." Catelyn sighed.

He didn't respond but he too fears of what Sansa and Jon will become if the truth of their parentage will finally be revealed.

"Her hair, the roots are starting to grow silver and not cooper. Is it possible? For her hair to turn silver gold like her ancestors?" Catelyn asked.

He shook his head, he haven't heard any instances of Targaryens, trueborn or not, experiencing color changes. Elia did in the past but her hair only became darker and browner , "I have no idea, did you bring this issue to Maester Luwin?" He asked, if there is anyone who could answer this Arthur knew that it will be the kindly maester in Winterfell.

"Yes and he is currently trying to search for explanations and answers. I'm afraid, Arthur, I'm afraid of how she will react if she'll learn the truth." Catelyn said in a grave tone. "I am afraid of how Jon will take this; I don't want them to hate us, me and Ned for lying. And I don't want Jon to hate Sansa for taking his place as our trueborn child. I don't want to lose them."

"You won't lose them Lady Catelyn. Jon will understand, he loves her and I know that he will protect her if he'll learn the truth." He answered, though he wasn't sure of himself.

Jon may love Sansa but he knew that the lie was too painful for Jon, he was forced to live as a bastard and though he was well loved by Ned and Catelyn he knew that the boy wanted to have a place in the world and he believes that he doesn't belong because he is a bastard.

Sansa's reaction too worries him, especially that she knows about how the rebellion started and that it all boils down to her real father running away with the woman she believed to be her aunt and her real grandfather killing the people she thought were her grandfather and uncle.

"I hope so." Lady Catelyn said and she then turned to face him. "If ever the truth comes out, promise me you will protect her Arthur."

"It is my duty as a Kingsguard to protect her." He said, stating the obvious reason why he was here.

Catelyn shook her head, "No, I don't want your word as a Kingsguard, I want the word of the man who helped me and Ned raise Sansa to become the woman she is now."

Arthur sighed, "Yes, I promise I will."

* * *

What do you think?


	5. V

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for the Favorites and Follows! I'm sorry if this chapter is delayed, I'm not sure if this is already good enough but I hope you all will enjoy. Comments and reviews are appreciated, thanks!

* * *

She _has been running around the woods for a while now, enjoying the fresh morning air hitting her furry face. Everything here was peaceful and she likes listening to the sounds of the birds chirping, small animals chattering and the rustle of the leaves due to the wind._

 _She likes it here; it was not like being inside the castle. There she felt restrained, she can't move freely without frightening anyone and only her bonded human and her siblings are not afraid of her, they always put her on leash and she can't go out of the kennels without her human. But here, in the depths of the forest, she was free. She can run around without scaring people (the smaller animals are scared of her of course, but that's natural given that she was born a predator) and she can move without being tied._

 _She feels incomplete though, without her human near, she's just a usual animal. But with Sansa (that's her bonded human's name and she likes it, she thinks that it's pretty, she likes the name her human gave her too, Blackfyre, a fitting name given her dark color), she feels stronger and special. Sansa was asleep when she left and even if she wanted her around, she knows she can't bring her here, the heart of the forest wasn't the safest place for humans and she doesn't want Sansa hurt._

 _She paused near the river to drink. There were a few animals there and most of them retreated as she nears the bank. Fear was written on their eyes and faces but she doesn't mind, she wasn't a human to explain that she means no harm and that she's only here to quench her thirst._

 _She started sprinting again after she finished, it was time for her to come back to the castle and breakfast will soon be served. As she approached the edge of the forest, a soft yet intoxicating scent catches her nose. She stopped and sniffed. Food, she thought as her stomach grumbled. Perhaps for today she would hunt instead. She turns around and runs towards the direction the scent originates._

 _The scent grows stronger and she found herself entering a small open meadow, east of the forest. There she found a young healthy buck, alone, grazing the green grass and her mouth immediately watered, her blood red eyes now focused on her prey._

 _The she-wolf positioned herself in attack, bending her front legs and baring her sharp teeth. She moved swiftly as she jumped on the buck's back, locking her fangs on its behind, the buck gave out a high pitched yelp as her teeth dug into its flesh. Finally crippled, she went for its throat and soon, the light faded from the buck's eyes and it lay motionless on the blood stained grass._

 _Then she started tearing its limbs, filling in her hungry stomach with meat but soon her head grows heavy, something was wrong, it's as if she wasn't in full control of herself, there was a force taking control of her mind, she fights it but she wasn't that strong. She lets out a pained howl and the world suddenly turned black._

* * *

Where could she be? Jon thought as he paced the halls of the Great Keep where his sister's chambers are found, Ghost following behind him. He was currently searching for Sansa. He was used to seeing her every morning in the training yard that her absence could only mean that she might be feeling sick or busy with her responsibilities. He thought that it was the later that kept her from sparring with him but he became worried when not even Arya and Robb had seen her today.

He also had paid their Mother's solar a visit, Sansa would sometimes spend her time there during this hour of the day, fixing stuff with Septa Mordane, Beth Cassel and Jeyne Poole, but he was left disappointed when he found it empty. The next place he searched in was the library, Sansa also likes reading books especially about Targaryens and dragons, which he found unusual considering their past history with the former royal house, the library, however, was also empty except for young Bran whose nose again is buried under a book about knights.

Finally, he decided to visit her chambers, perhaps she was indeed sick and was advised to stay in bed. But his worry increased when he found that she wasn't there.

"Where could she be?" He asked again, this time he voiced his question on his direwolf, Ghost, who was looking at him intently with his blood red eyes.

He already had decided to visit his Father's solar to ask him about Sansa when Ghost suddenly sprinted forward. He would have just ignored Ghost's actions if not for the black direwolf that Ghost was following. Blackfyre, he thought as he recognized his sister's direwolf. His sister really had a weird obsession for Targaryens and he always wondered where she got it. Until now, the rebellion was still a sour topic to people and though his Father had welcomed Ser Arthur Dayne here, a former Kingsguard of the Mad King and rumoured to be the one who helped Prince Rhaegar abduct his Aunt Lyanna, people are still wary of him and are reluctant give their trust.

Jon decided to follow Ghost and Blackfyre, perhaps, Sansa's direwolf knew where she was. It was one thing he admired about the direwolves, they were far more intelligent than the usual wolves and hounds, they know how to follow instructions and some complex commands. He even felt that he was connected to Ghost, that sometimes his moods would also affect his wolf.

He continued to shadow the two wolves until they brought him to the edge of the godswood. He smiled, he should have known that sh would be here.

The godswood was one of Sansa's favorite places in Winterfell, second only to the training yard where she enjoys beating the hell out of him (sometimes it was hard to accept that his sister was a better sword wielder than him that he often wondered if she was indeed their Father's daughter). Sansa had always told him that she liked the peaceful atmosphere the godswood offers. And she whenever she decides to spend her time in the sacred place, she would bring her harp with her and she would sing sometimes she'll have a blanket or a dark cloak sprawled on the ground and she would lie there and sleep.

But today she was doing neither, he found her sitting on the ground, her knees pressed to her chest and her arms circled around them. Her face was dark and her eyes were red rimmed and looking faraway. The sight made his heart ache, he had not seen his sister so distraught.

Sansa was one of the girls who doesn't like to cry, his sister had found it a weakness and it was rare for tears to fall from her eyes so he was curious and concerned on why she was crying.

"Sansa?" He called, trying to catch her attention.

She blinked and turned her head towards him, she looked at him in surprise and she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Jon?" She asked with her brows furrowed. "What are you doing here?"

He stepped closer, "I was looking for you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She answered but he knows that she was lying.

"You're crying, of course you're not fine. Just tell me what's wrong. I promised not to tell anyone that you cried." He said to convince her.

Sansa looked at him momentarily and sighed, "It's not really that serious. Well, it's serious." She paused. "Mother talked about marriage again. She wants me to marry Robin Arryn."

"Your cousin? The sickly brat?" He asked and Sansa glowered at him.

He had meet Robin Arryn before and he didn't like the little lord, for him Robin Arryn was a spoiled little brat who likes clinging behind his mother's skirts.

"Yes."

"But he is years younger than you!" He exclaimed and grimaced at the idea of his sister marrying someone younger than her and unluckily it was Sweetrobin (as what Aunt Lysa calls him but Jon thinks that he is far from sweet).

"And Aunt Lysa is also younger than Uncle Jon. Mother says it's a good match but I don't like it. I don't want to become his nursemaid." Sansa said frowning.

That was exactly what his sister might become if she gets engaged and married to Robin. He had heard that Sansa's cousin was quickly and always experiences fits.

"Why did Mother brought this topic up again?" He asked curiously.

For years, his Father and Mother seemed to be ignoring the growing number of suitors vying for Sansa's hand. He knows that the two were just worried because Sansa was their eldest daughter but their choices had often narrowed down to Northerm suitors so he was surprised that their Mother wants her to have a Southern match but since it was their Mother's nephew perhaps they made an exception.

"I don't know but if I'll marry, I want to do it for love." Sansa answered as she stared at him with a small smile playing face and her blue eyes fixing on his greys.

"I'll talk to Mother, perhaps I could convince her to reconsider." He said absently and then he lifted himself from the ground.

"Thank you Jon."

Sansa's beautiful face seemed to glow as the smile on her lips widened, at this sight, Jon felt his heart quickened.

* * *

Well, what do you think?


	6. VI

Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! I'm glad you guys enjoyed my fic! Now, an early gift before the episode tonight will start, I hope you enjoy!

And I would also like to thank JaninaM8 for helping me with this chapter!

[I don't own G.O.T/A.S.O.I.A.F]

* * *

When Lady Catelyn's Tully blue eyes met Jon's, he was filled with fear. Jon waited for her to reprimand him after he stepped out of line. Earlier that day when he discovered that his stepmother planned to betroth her oldest daughter to the sickly and babied heir of the Eeyrie, he immediately went to seek her out and ask her to reconsider the match. And now as he finished his speech of why Sansa shouldn't be engaged to Robin, he anticipated that Lady Stark would be displeased and would probably scold him. Yes, he may be Sansa's brother but he still has no right to question Lady Catelyn's decision.

The Lady of Winterfell seemed to be surprised by his words that she stopped her embroidery and placed it on her lap before she let out a long sigh.

"Jon, did Sansa tell you this?" she asked. There was no sound of anger or annoyance in her voice, which surprised him.

Why wasn't she angry? Shouldn't she at least be irked that her husband's bastard dared to lecture her about her daughter's marriage?

"Y-yes." He answered reluctantly.

There was no way he could tell her that he heard it from someone else for she won't surely believe it. Everyone in Winterfell knew how close he and Sansa are, and that both of them only share their secrets with one another so it was useless to lie.

"And what else did your sister say aside from that?"

"I don't know, but if I'll marry, I want to do it for love."

Sansa's voice repeated on his mind and he could still remember the hopeful look on her beautiful face, the small smile on her red lips, how his heart raced when she said those words, and how his blood boiled at the idea of her marrying and leaving Winterfell.

But wait… why was he suddenly feeling like this? He knows that he was angry about her match with Sweetrobin because she doesn't deserve the brat, but then why does it seem like he also doesn't want Sansa to be promised to anyone else?

"Jon?"

His step-mother's voice interrupted his thoughts and Jon blinked at her, forgetting the question that she asked.

"Did Sansa say anything else?" Lady Catelyn inquired again.

There was a worried look on her face, and Jon wanted to tell her that her daughter wanted to marry for love but he knew it was absurd. Noble women can't marry for love, they weren't even free to choose their own match. At the end of the day, it's their parents who will pick their husbands, and most of the time those men were chosen were the ones with powerful names and greater wealth.

Jon does know that his Father wasn't as ambitious as other families, all Ned Stark wanted was for his daughter to be safe and happy but he wasn't sure if it was the same with Lady Catelyn.

"Nothing," he lied.

His step-mother seemed to consider this before she spoke again. "I don't plan to marry Sansa to Robin right away. My nephew is only among the choices that we have for Sansa, and you are right, your sister is still young. But she is already of marrying age, one day she'll need to do her duty to our family and settle down." She paused and looked at him sternly but not unkindly. "Do you understand that Jon?" she asked.

Jon nodded but again there was the eerie feeling in his heart when Lady Catelyn mentioned about the other choices for Sansa's future husband. It was normal for him to have fraternal protectiveness over his sister but this seems to be different, there was nothing brotherly in it and it confused him.

"Yes, of course, Lady Catelyn," he answered. "May I be excused?"

The Lady nodded, and then called out to him before he reached the door.

"Yes, my lady?" he asked as he stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Mother," she said, her voice trembling a little. "You may not be my blood but you are still my son, so please, Jon, call me 'Mother'."

There was a terrible sadness in her tone that squeezed Jon's heart. How long has it been since the last time he called her Mother? He had stopped calling her that the moment he learned that he was a bastard. He'd been so ashamed of himself, acting like a trueborn and calling his Father's wife "Mother", while he was only a son of an unknown woman. And although Lady Catelyn had acted like a true mother to him, it still felt different. He wanted to see his real mom and he wanted her to be with him. He knows that the Lady only felt pity for him, that's why she'd been so nice, but he doesn't want pity. He wants to be loved.

He hesitated for a moment but as he saw the longing in her eyes, he surrendered. "Yes, Mother."

Something flashed in his stepmother's eyes when he said those words, and he didn't see how she broke down when he finally stepped out of her solar.

Jon let out a relieved breath when he was finally done talking with Lady Catelyn. Now, he would go see Sansa and tell her that everything's fixed and that the marriage to Robin is still in consideration. He hurried towards his sister's chambers where he left her earlier.

She may be in the Godswood again, he thought as he found the room again so he made his way towards the woods.

When he didn't find her in there, he decided to go to the training yards to check if she was, she might be back to sparring with Robb and Theon.

Unfortunately, for him neither Robb, Theon, or Sansa was on the grounds but only Arya and Bran, who both were holding their bows, there were a lot of scattered arrows on the ground and only a few were hit on the target. And based on Bran's exasperated expression, he had been failing his shots again.

His brother tried once again but the arrow only flew ahead of the target causing him to sigh in frustration; Arya only rolled her eyes and started lecturing their brother about the proper way to release the bow. The two started to argue and he cleared his throat to get their attention, both stopped and grinned as they saw him.

"Have you two seen Sansa?" he immediately asked. He knew that if he would let them speak first, they would beg him to join them.

"I thought you already found her earlier?" Arya said.

"Yes, but she's gone again and there's something important I need to tell her," He answered, scratching his head.

"I don't know." Arya shrugged. "Haven't seen her since this morning."

He nodded and turned to Bran, "How about you, little brother, have you seen Sansa, or do you have any idea where she went?"

Bran thought for a minute before he finally answered, "Have you checked the stables?"

"Why?"

"If Frost isn't there then Sansa went out again to ride," Bran answered.

Yes, of course! Sansa likes riding and sometimes when she is troubled, she would go out with her sand steed and enjoy the fresh air. He mumbled his thanks to his siblings and made his way towards the stables.

The stables were one of the least visited places in Winterfell so he wasn't surprised how empty it was except for the animals inside. He immediately spotted Sansa's snow white Dornish steed inside his stall, and his heart sank with worry. If his sister wasn't in the Godswood and she didn't go out riding, where would she be?

He sighed, perhaps he should just wait for evening to come and check her out on her room. But as he was about to leave the stables, he heard some noises. Kissing sounds and a woman moaning.

Theon.

The name of their Father's ward hastily entered his mind. The stables were Theon's favorite place to kiss his new girls and he wondered which unlucky girl has fallen into the Kraken's charms again.

Beth Cassel? Jeyne Poole? Another serving girl?

He doesn't care, though, Theon can kiss whoever he wants. What's more, important now, was for him to find Sansa and tell her that she won't be married to Sweetrobin.

He took a turn and made his way to another direction to avoid stepping into the kissing couple, but he felt the blood drain from his face and his whole body froze as he realized he made a mistake.

There was no Beth Cassel, Jeyne Poole or another serving girl kissing Theon.

Even with her back facing him, he would recognize the shade of her hair anywhere.

Sansa.

Sansa was kissing Theon. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and Theon's hands were on her waist, keeping her in place. The two were so occupied in what they were doing that they hadn't even noticed his presence.

 _"I don't know, but if I marry, I want to do it for love."_

Was Theon the man she meant when she said those words? He asked himself as he silently slipped past the two.

But Theon was also one of the men in Sansa's lists of suitors, and if she had feelings for the Greyjoy heir then their Father should have known and would prepare for a wedding by now. And why would she kiss him? Even when they were still young, she made it quite obvious that she loathed Theon.

And why was he suddenly so bothered anyways? Yes, he was pissed that his sister was kissing a boy known to whore around but there's something else, something he's been feeling ever since she mentioned about weddings and the idea of a man taking her away from Winterfell. _Away from him._

He ceased walking and became horrified and disgusted with himself when he realized what it is.

He was jealous.

He was jealous that Theon was kissing _his Sansa._

* * *

 _So what do you think?_

 _Comments and reviews are welcome! ^^_

 _The next chapters will be posted soon! :)_


	7. VII

Tonight's episode is so damn good and satisfying (I don't know if you all agree with my opinion, but I like it, especially the end). And so is the promo for the next episode, which caused my shipper heart to float with so much joy! ヾ(≧∇≦*)ゝ

Anyways, I know a lot of you were pissed with the last Chapter's ending, but the explanation will be added soon, perhaps a chapter after the next one. ^^

And again, I would like to thank Janina for the help. (っ◕‿◕)っ

* * *

A loud sob escaped her lips, and heavy tears fell from her Tully eyes when the door finally closed shut behind her son.

To stop herself from jumping off the couch, running after Jon, The Lady of Winterfell tightly clutched the piece of cloth she was stitching so hard that she could feel her nails biting her flesh. She wanted to embrace him, to confess, to tell him everything, scream at the top of her lungs and declare to the world that he is her son, her true-born son, her wolf -pup.

But she knows she can't. She is knowledgeable of the risks, the possible punishments and executions that could happen if the truth got out.

Jon was the price she paid to keep Sansa safe and there were times that she regretted her own decision. She could have said no to Ned, she could have objected, kept Jon with her and raised Sansa as the bastard instead. She had nothing to do with the child, the babe wasn't hers and she wanted to hate her, to shun her because of her relations to the madman who murdered her betrothed, Brandon, Ned's older brother and her first love.

She wanted to curse Ned, to be angry with him for her asking to exchange her son to a Targaryen. She'd wanted to refuse him, but as soon as he placed the child in her arms, a small squirming bundle with a coloring that almost matches her, her anger melted away and was replaced by pity, love, and compassion. Sansa's colors may be darker than hers, her hair a little on the cooper than her Tully auburn, and her eyes stormy indigos rather than sky blues, still she could pass as hers.

She loved Sansa, yes, almost as a real daughter, but still it was nothing than the love she felt for Jon. Her Jon, her only brown-haired and gray-eyed boy.

Everything was fine when they were young, when her children were still too little to understand things. Jon would call her Mama, would crawl into her lap, would give her flowers, kiss her cheeks, and would tell her that he loved her. But as soon as her wolf pup grew older, learned that he was a bastard was and understood what it meant, he distanced himself from her, refused to call her Mother no matter how many times she told him that he will always be her son. He became withdrawn and, surprisingly, the child she traded him for was the one he was closest to.

Sansa, despite her hot-bloodedness and unladylike behavior, was the gentlest and kindest child Catelyn ever had. The Lady of Stark had tried to mold the little Princess into becoming a proper lady like her, and like Elia Martell, Sansa's biological mother, but she felt that she failed. The girl was more enthusiastic clashing swords with her brothers than picking up a sewing needle. Several times she attempted to sway Sansa's mind and turn her interests only to things that women do, but her efforts turn unsuccessful.

Her faux daughter was the one to save Jon from his melancholic state after learning his bastardy. When Theon, their Greyjoy ward, teased her son that his "biological" mother might be a local town whore, it was Sansa who comforted him, who punched Theon in anger after he had insulted her brother. It was Sansa that would always remind everyone not to call Jon a bastard, or Snow, when her brother and she are in proximity. She would always include him in the things that trueborn children are entitled to do. In every feast held in Winterfell, she'd save a seat for him in the High Table and glared at anyone who would dare comment against it.

Jon easily became attached to Sansa, there was no day that the two would be separated. You couldn't see one without the other, they were almost like shadows. At first, it didn't bother Catelyn. For her, their affection for each other were completely platonic, only sibling love. But then she noticed that the things changed.

The way Jon would stare at his sister always brought chills to her bones. It reminded her of how Robert Baratheon and Rhaegar Targaryen stared at her good-sister Lyanna during the tourney at Harrenhal. There was something burning there and it unnerved her. She pushed it away, however, forgetting it in the process, perhaps she was only overthinking things, and maybe it was because she had a Targaryen mingling with Starks under her roof that caused her to worry.

But after listening to Jon's words, the anger and jealousy evident in his voice and eyes as he detailed to why Sansa mustn't marry Robin, and his reluctance and refusal to let her go, the thoughts came back and realization hit her.

Before she could even form her conclusion, a knock interrupted her. She hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes, took a deep breath, and combed her hair with her fingers to fix her appearance. If Ned was here to see her, she doesn't want him troubled.

"Come in." She called.

The door creaked open and she let out a sigh of relief as it was Maester Luwin not her lord husband who stepped inside. She was already prepared to smile, but her lips formed a frown when she spotted the small parchment on the old man's hand, and seeing the dark expression on his face, she became aware that it was nothing good.

"My lady, a raven came from King's Landing," Maester Luwin started, his voice a little bit shaky. "Jon Arryn is dead."

* * *

That evening, Catelyn paced back in forth within her chambers contemplating on how she would relay the news to Ned. She fretted over how her husband would react. Jon became Ned's foster Father during his time in the Eeyrie, and he named their second born son after the late Hand out of his love and respect for him.

However, Jon Arryn's death wasn't the only message they received from the capitol. Another raven came just as the other left, bringing in a parchment that carried the personal seal of the King, and Catelyn trembled as she saw the embossed mark.

The note inside was short, simple, and written in haste. It was only to inform them that the King rode for Winterfell along with half of his royal court. It reminded Catelyn of the time nine years ago when Robert sent the same, only that time, he rode with the royal army, not the court, as they were in the middle of a rebellion.

The idea of Robert coming to the North caused her so much worry, Catelyn already perceived that Ned's old friend wasn't only marching North for a visit and for them to grieve Jon Arryn, he was coming for something else and she feared that it would be to take Ned away from her again.

And then there was Sansa. Robert had met their daughter once when she was naught but a girl. She and Ned had been fearful when the King inspected Sansa as they feared he had noticed the way her eyes screamed Targaryen, but they were relieved when Robert remarked Sansa's likeness to her.

Yet that was years ago. Sansa has grown older, and her lack of resemblance to them became even more visible. If it weren't for the shade of copper in her hair, people would discover that she wasn't theirs. It may have fooled the North, she was uncertain that it'll be the same with their visitors from the South.

She sighed; they would need to do something about this. Sansa's presence during Robert's tour would be dangerous. She needed to be hidden, or sent away. Perhaps to Dorne with Arthur or Greywater Watch or-

Catelyn was startled by the abrupt opening of her chamber door.

"Gods Ned!" she exclaimed as she realized that it was only her husband who came inside. She then placed her hand over her chest, rubbing it to ease her beating heart and let out a deep sigh. "I have something to say-" she started, but her husband cut her off and it was only then she discerned the panicked expression on his face.

"Ned? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Is it another deserter? Wildlings south of the wall? Poachers? she thought, listing down all the possible causes of her husband's terrified face.

"It's Sansa," Ned rasped.

Catelyn closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, her mind already went to the worst possible scenarios and it was only their daughter that caused her husband to worry.

"What did she do?" She inquired.

"No, she didn't do anything," he said and the lines on his face deepened. "Sansa is... she is missing."

* * *

Thank for all your wonderful reviews! I will try to update this soon!

RR please! ^^


	8. VIII

**Chapter 8**

* * *

As she stared at the great oak tree that serves as the heart of the Godswood, she can't help but feel sadness and longing. She remembered her lover once told her of the beautiful Weirwoods of the old gods; bone white, red leaves and a face carved on their trunks.

She followed the Faith of the Seven but there was a time long ago, when she imagined herself wed in front of such tree, her gown the color of her house that often brings out the shades of her eyes, and her lover draping her with a cloak of gray and white, changing her name from Dayne to Stark.

But that beautiful dream has ended, shattered when war came and another woman married her Ned, claiming the title Lady of Stark and Winterfell. Until now she bears the pain of losing the man she loves, but nonetheless, she hopes that one day, she'll meet someone she's free to love and will love her back.

However, now's not the time to think about love and she must return to the keep, she can't risk someone seeing her here and question what she is doing. If she was disguised as a mere servant girl, it would be easy to reason that she follows the old gods, but a septa kneeling in front the heart tree would be difficult to explain.

Slowly, she lifted herself from the ground; she kneeled on, threw back the hood of her cloak to cover her once dark curls now dyed blonde and readied herself to leave.

"The last time I saw you, you were boarded on a ship heading Dorne, sent away by Princess Elia's Septa. Rumors say that you were dishonored and pregnant, months later, another word spread of your death just days after Ned Stark's visit to Starfall with a bastard in tow. I found it suspicious at first, but later I also believed that you were dead but I guess I was right to doubt because here you are, alive and well."

Ashara stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the soft masculine voice. She didn't need to turn to learn who the man was because she would recognize his voice anywhere, even his scent, the fragrance of lilacs, was enough to give away his identity.

She ignored the rough pounding of her heart in fear as she straightened her back and held her chin high, "Lord Varys, I didn't know that you also worship the Old Gods." She answered teasingly, hoping to ease the dread that she was feeling.

The Master of Whisperers only tittered in response and he finally stepped into the light. Like her, he was covered in a dark cloak to conceal his identity. She smiled bitterly at the sight of him, remembering the past with Elia. Varys has always been nice with them and Elia often compares him to the stuffed animals in Rhaenys' and Aegon's nursery, asking her how it would feel like if they try to hug him. Ashara would only shake her head in response to her good friend's antics.

But regardless of his adorable appearance, as Elia would say, Ashara knows that she must be careful around him. He was a dangerous man and she needn't ask him how or why he knew who she was or that she was alive, with the amount of spies he owns, she wouldn't even be surprised if he has knowledge of everyone else's secrets.

"And here I thought that the Daynes worship the Seven." The Spider said in the same teasing manner she had earlier before his voice turned stern. "Your disguise worked well my lady, you were able to fool everyone, even I and Ser Barristan who once fancied your beauty."

Another smile broke into her lips at the mention of Ser Barristan, she remembered Arthur telling her once of his sworn brother's infatuation with her. She didn't mind it though, she was used to having the attention of men and Barristan is only one of the many who had been in love with her once. Unfortunately for them, her heart already belonged to someone else.

"Now that you finally realized who I am Lord Varys, I must ask you, what do you want?"

Varys suddenly clapped his hands that caused Ashara to jump, she hurriedly grabbed the dagger she hid under her skirts, ready to defend herself if the guards will come.

"You need not be afraid my lady, I only wish for you to relay my gift." Varys said as two young boys stepped forward, they were both carrying a small ornate chest. They placed it beside the eunuch before disappearing again into the shadows.

Now she was confused, if Varys doesn't mean to reveal her to the guards, what is it that he wants? And what was inside the trunk?

"Word has reached me that the Lady Sansa will celebrate her name day in two moons and I hope that she'll appreciate my humble gift."

The eunuch slowly open the lid of the trunk and Ashara gasped as she saw the contents.

"Fire and blood." She murmured in awe.

* * *

Jon Snow couldn't sleep that night.

Every time he would close his eyes, he would see it again, the scene he witnessed earlier in the stables; Theon's lips on Sansa's, his hands wrapped around her waist, and Sansa's hands on his chest. He doesn't know why it angers him but whenever the image would pop on his mind, he feels like he wants to march out of his room, go to Theon's and punch him bloody. It was the reason why he purposely skipped dinner, he doesn't want to see his Father's ward and he also doesn't want to see Sansa.

 _His Sansa,_ his mind said and he quickly chased it off, the two simple words horrified him as it sounded so erroneous, so possessive, so unbrotherly. It was as though he was claiming Sansa as his own; not as any brother to his favorite sister, but like a lover and it was wrong. Terribly wrong.

He never felt jealous of any male attention Sansa received before. Well, perhaps there was one time, when they were still young, that he envied Robb because he thought Sansa preferred playing with her _true-born brother_ than with the _bastard one_. But when they grew older, he realized that Sansa favored him more than Robb.

This, however, the jealousy he had with Theon and Sansa's other suitors is different, and it confused him. Maybe it was because aside from Sansa, there was no one else in his life. Yes, they had other siblings and they all adored him despite the fact that he was another woman's child, but no one understands and loves him well except for Sansa. Sansa was his best friend, his best sibling, she was also his protector as she had often shielded him from people who like to insult, torment and judge him because he was a bastard. She had been by his side ever since they were young and if she marries, he'll be alone in this world again.

But he also knows that he can't forever tie her here and she won't always be by his side, she'll leave Winterfell one day and marry, have children and he can't stop that. And perhaps, what he saw this day was only an eye-opener, a sign that it's already time for him to stop relying on his sister.

He was awoken several hours later by the loud rapping at his door, he groaned and groggily went to the door to see who was disturbing his sleep.

"Jon!" Robb exclaimed as soon as the door was opened.

Even with his eyes half-closed, he could see that Robb was wearing his heavy cloak and his hand was on the hilt of his sword.

"What?" He yawned.

"It's Sansa." Robb said.

The mention of his sister's name was enough to shake the sleepiness away from Jon and uneasiness started to build in the pit of his stomach. There was something wrong and he can sense it.

"What's wrong with Sansa?" He asked again.

"Jon, Sansa's gone. She's been missing since this afternoon."

Jon's eyes widened and he abruptly pushed past his brother who was surprised with his action. He started marching towards the other side of the castle where the guest rooms are located.

"Hey! Where are you going?" His brother panted as he tried to catch up with him.

Jon stared at Robb darkly, and through gritted teeth he whispered, "Theon."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful comments! I'm so glad that you still like this fic despite the fact that it's really crappy. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Comments and reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
